125th Hunger Games Form
by LilacFields
Summary: This President's out for perfection. These Games will be perfect, it is a quarter quell after all. These Games there is a twist that's no one expected. One to bring hope. Marriage. Can your tribute survive these Games? SYOC; submit your tribute
1. Intro and Form

The 125th Hunger Games

Point of View; The PR manager of The Games

Today was the day! I was almost shaking with excitement at the thought that I, Delores Vivica of only twenty years of age, was going to announce the twists of the fourth quarter quell! And to think my tutor Mr. Farston said I wouldn't amount to anything.

As I finished straightening the taffeta collar to my elaborate pink getup, my dorm mate Cassiopeia threw open the door; both hands grasping the sides of the ebony door frame. "The President is here!" she squealed, her bright face flushed and radiating a giddy aura. "and he wants to see you!"

Now this I wasn't expecting, but a visit from the President was always something I could rub in Emelica's purple tinted face. I walked out of my room with a rather pleased look on my face and had to force myself to slow down my pace to the parlor. This was my first time seeing the young President face to face. Of course I'd seen him on the television, but I wonder if he was as handsome as he was said to be.

I rounded the corner to the parlor and my first thought was "Ohhh golly." I mentally chanted to keep my composure and meet President Roman with a smile.

"Miss Vivica, I presume," he greets with a confident half smile.

Yep, he's SO meeting those expectations.

As soon as we were both seated on my nicest striped silk couch he shifted towards me and asked "My darling, I know you are young, but do you remember the 75th Hunger Games? Or the 3rd quarter quell if you will." I was busy melting into his dark brown eyes but managed to hear the question enough the answer. "Oh yes, the Victor's Arena. That was a wonderful games, but so uncontrolled." I thought back to 7th grade when we watch the 75th Games after exams. The rebelling victors were all killed one by one- all courtesy of the gamemakers. "Ah, so you must understand my concern," he locks eyes with me.

"The plans and endorsement for this Quarter Quell must go without a hitch, Miss Vivica." He took my left hand into his and continued "The state of the country of Panem is beautiful right now, much like yourself. For years it was weak and painful to those trying to bring it back to its former glory-" as he was speaking he started to squeeze my hand to the point of immense pain. I tried to pull my hand away but his hands were as locked as money in a safe. That is to say, tight. "As all honorable causes do, we triumphed in crushing any drop of rebellion. Unfortunately, all good things come with a cost," he said this with an edge to his voice and released my hand.

"What was the cost?" I asked, honestly curious to what could be the consequence of the Capitol regaining power.

"We only controlled the districts out of fear, and as wise grandfather once told me "The only thing stronger than fear is hope," his normally seductive voice was now sharp and he must have realized this because he preceded this statement by standing up and flashing me a very political smile. "Now, after this conversation, I trust that you'll help keep the trouble down for me, won't you?" The weight and immense danger of this conversation suddenly hit me.

"Y- yes sir. I promise, there will not be a peep of trouble during these Games. I will make sure all the fine details are perfect," I assured. He took a crisp manila folder out of the briefcase that I didn't even notice was behind the lounge. "These are the pre-selected tributes. Make sure Cesar knows gets a brief," he instructed me before turning for the front door and halting abruptly. He walked over to me with a smirk on his face "I almost forgot." I stiffened as he bent down and kissed my hand. "Echantée, Miss Vivica."

A chill went down my spine and I knew, this man, who's as beautiful as lightning, is also as deadly.

If you create a character for this story….

Expectations from Me:

To have regular updates. I will update at least once a week.

Good grammar, punctuation, and description

To not quit the story

Expectations from You:

To review; no reviews your character won't last long.

To be sponsors. Remember, this is your story.

**This Quell, to show that the Capitol truly wants the Districts to get along, the tributes will be partnered with a tribute from another District to marry or become engaged till the age of 16.**

SUBMIT ONLY THROUGH PM SO THIS STORY DOESN'T GET REPORTED!

Name:

Age: (this time only 15-18)

District: (please pick a 2nd choice)

Appearance:

Personality: (I want description! If you list traits or only give a sentence I'll accept them but I'll put them automatically in the bloodbath list.)

History: (be unique! Not everyone can be orphans (unless you have a knock your socks off story line), not all careers can be nice, be original! I'll keep you alive longer!)

Family: (age, relation, short description)

Hobbies: (if you have any. Some districts are really poor)

Skills: (limit to 3 and this is all without weapons)

Weaknesses: (atleast 2 and this is without weapons)

Best Weapons:

Worst Weapons:

Have you had any training?

Interview Strategy:

Training Score:

Romance: (warning, this is more of an okay I'd approve sorta thing. If the REVIEWS like a couple then I'll pair them together)

What's your tribute's Reaction to….

The heat: (do they burn easily in the sun, are they heavy sweaters..)

The water: (are they strong swimmers, do they get dehydrated easily….)

Death: (are they likely to go into hysterics (odds are someone will), are they sadists and laugh?

*I'll give your character 3 days immunity for giving me an arena idea and if I end up picking it.)*

ALSO I HAVE JOB OPENINGS FOR:

ALL JOBS ARE TAKEN, BUT IF A PERSON SUBMITS A CHARACTER UNDER THE RECOMMENDATION OF SOMEONE I WILL BE VERY HAPPY WITH THOSE TRIBUTES!


	2. The Tributes of the 125th Hunger Games

HERE ARE THE TRIBUTES OF THE 125TH HUNGER GAMES SO FAR!

WE NEED BOYS!

**District 1**

Female: Amethine Andrews, 18

Male:

**District 2**

Female: Lila Beth duKabre, 15

Male:

**District 3**

Female: Flywheel Woodrow, 16

Male:

**District 4**

Female: Amber Lancast, 16

Male:

**District 5**

Female:

Male:

**District 6**

Female: Eelia Srought, 17

Male:

**District 7**

Female:

Male:

**District 8**

Female:

Male:

**District 9**

Female:

Male:

**District 10**

Female:

Male:

**District 11**

Female:

Male:

**District 12**

Female:

Male:

My Co-Writer is _BecauseofKillianJones_

My Offical Games Stylists are _Really you HAD to do that _and _Blue Eyed Arch Angel_


	3. Perfection Update on Tributes

Point of View; The PR manager of The Games

I hadn't slept in three days and my rump was still planted on the silk striped couch in the parlor. Any of my party friends in the Capitol would have called it quits by now, but the risks of quitting were now like red lights blinking in my eyes, or more realistically blinking at my throat.

I continued to make sure every tribute that had been selected had their information down perfectly, just like I promised. My quest to search for the fine details about each tribute was getting to the point that I could describe each tribute and their mother, which is ironic since I can't describe my own mother anymore. At least not this week; she'd gotten into the new cat eyes trend that'd been spreading around. Oh golly, I'm getting distracted. Maybe a break would be useful; after all, I can't do my best work when my mind keeps wandering.

I stood up and the fuzzy feeling of pins and needles spread through me as I walked to the Aquarium room. I was so proud of that room, from the walls of water to the purple scaled arm. It was my own trend starting design that got me known around the Capitol. As soon as I opened the submarine door to the room I made a beeline to the wine cooler. My only thought were getting a sip and poured a good full glass.

Suddenly out of the blue a light knock echoed through my home.

My wine glass slipped from my hand. The mere thought of him sent a bolt of fear down my spine. And the simple fear of him finding out I wasn't finished sent a bolt of adrenaline to my feet. I shuffled to the door in my platform high-high heels and stopped at the entrance. I quickly combed through my hair with my silky satin gloved hands before opening the door with a smile.

"Why, look at you, you're a doll!" Caesar gushes and my heart skips a beat in relief that my teetering life was still in balance. A genuine blush comes to my face and I beam in happiness to see my co-worker. "Why Caesar, shouldn't you be working with Brisson on the dialogue you'll be doing for The Reapings?" He swats the air "Oh those things? I just wing it. May I come in?" "Of course," I answer politely and lead him to the parlor where the profiles of the selected tributes were. I noticed that he'd already undergone dying his hair gold for this year's Interviews.

Caesar noticed me admiring his coiffeur and was delighted that I took notice. "Isn't it lovely? I had this year be gold like the wedding rings the winners will receive." "It's too die for, I hope this doesn't spark a competition between us, but I'm going to dye my locks gold and the irises of my eyes," I brag to him. "Just shut up before I go pigment my skin too!" he jokes, getting the corners of my mouth to lift once again this morning.

"I came here to see how our tributes are this year, after all we're going to allow 2 tributes to live this year," he informs me while checking his gold plated watch. "I hate to be rude, but I have to get to an appointment to get the cat eyes procedure and, thanks to you, also to ask for the gold irises, in the next 3 minutes."

I bent down and gathered the papers in an efficient fashion and was about to hand them off to Caesar who's hands held a white envelope. We exchanged items and I took the white envelope from Caesar's large wrinkly hands. It was fragrant with the smell of men's cologne. A cologne that's distinct and unforgettable when paired with the powerful man who wore it. This letter was from President Roman.

"I hate to play messenger dear, but I must scurry," Caesar apologized to me from over his shoulder while walking out of the parlor.

I opened the letter and it read

_My Dear Miss Delores Vivica,_

_I'm sorry to have put you on the spot yesterday by coming to your fashionable loft, but I was backed into a corner of worry not knowing whose hands I put this job into. You are a truly capable person, with an intelligent enough mind to know when she must get the job done and I'm certain you will do splendidly._

_After all, you __promised __perfection._

_With Love,_

_Your President, Quentin Roman._

If I could have dropped my wine glass again, I would have. My head felt dizzy and the pins and needles sensation returned to my body. After all, I promised perfection.

HERE ARE THE TRIBUTES OF THE 125TH HUNGER GAMES SO FAR!

WE STILL NEED BOYS!

**District 1**

Female: Amethine Andrews, 18

Male: Everett Kane, 18

**District 2**

Female: Lila Beth duKabre, 15

Male: Dagger Davis, 17

**District 3**

Female: Flywheel Woodrow, 16

Male:

**District 4**

Female: Amber Lancast, 16

Male: Maximilian Clarke, 17

**District 5**

Female: Cayden Smith, 17

Male:

**District 6**

Female: Eelia Srought, 17

Male:

**District 7**

Female:

Male:

**District 8**

Female:

Male:

**District 9**

Female: Athena Meyers, 17

Male:

**District 10**

Female: Carabell Nemesis, 15

Male:

**District 11**

Female: Jasmine Parker, 17

Male:

**District 12**

Female:

Male:

My Co-Writer is _BecauseofKillianJones_

My Offical Games Stylists are _Really you HAD to do that _and _Blue Eyed Arch Angel_

I would also like to give _Team Cato_ a shout out for thinking up this amazing Quell challenge.


End file.
